Dark Elements
by shadowphantomness
Summary: This is an AU fic, about Legolas and Frodo fighting for control of middle-earth. With the power of their elements evenly balanced, when the wind mage shows up, how will the tide of battle turn? A/L slash, of course. REad, Review, and Enjoy!


Hi! This is an AU LOTR fic. Legolas and Frodo are fighting for control of Middle-Earth. Using the power of the five elements and the five who wield them, who will reign triumphant, or will peace be given a chance?  
  


Element stones.

Ruby = Fire

Sapphire = Water

Emerald = Wood

Diamond = Wind

Topaz = Earth

Synopsis: 10 years ago, Legolas Greenleaf became the first mage, the Forest Guardian. Using his powers, he took control of much of Middle-Earth. Boromir betrayed Aragorn into joining Legolas, and he became the Bearer of Light, the second mage. However, Frodo Baggins and Gimli opposed them. Frodo Baggins and Gimli both discovered their element stones at the same time and became the Earth-shaker and the Sprite of Clarity. So far neither side has managed to take control of Middle-Earth because they are evenly matched. However, when the last mage is discovered, both sides scheme to lure him to their side.

Warning: A/L SLASH alert!  
  


** Will indicate thoughts, while will indicate telepathic communication. 

            "Aragorn." Legolas said.

            "Yes, my lord?" * and my love… * He added silently.

            "My spies tell me that the last element mage has been found. We must persuade him to join our side. Otherwise, Frodo Baggins will have won this war."

            Aragorn nodded solemnly. The flame ruby embedded in his chest glimmered slightly, uncovered by the silver armor that he wore.

            "He is currently near Bree, which is Baggins' territory. We must lure him out or kidnap him before Frodo finds out."

            "Yes, my lord." Aragorn said. However, he was cut off from saying anything coherent when Legolas vaulted off his seat and kissed him.

            "Aragorn, you are much, much more than my second in command." Legolas said reproachfully after he broke the kiss. "Don't look at me that way."

            "I am sorry." Aragorn apologized. He saw that the forest emerald was glimmering beneath Legolas' own shirt, which meant that he was agitated.

            "We leave tomorrow." Legolas said, as he led Aragorn towards his chambers.

            "_We_?" Aragorn asked, wild hope suddenly beating within his heart.

            "We." Legolas said. "I would not have you enter enemy territory alone. What kind of ruler would I be?"

            "I thought-." And Aragorn was cut off from speaking again. As the door to Legolas' chambers opened, Aragorn made a quick wish for the wind mage to join their side. None of them said anything coherent for the rest of the night.

            Sometime in the middle of the night, Aragorn awoke. He smiled fondly at the elf lying by his side. * When did I fall in love with him, I wonder? * He thought back to when Boromir had betrayed him.

* Flashback *

            He and Boromir had been walking inside the forest, when they had suddenly encountered a party of elves. He had fought as best as he could, but he was only one man against many elves. He had looked around for Boromir, only to find that he had fled. All of a sudden, the trees themselves attacked him and he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he found himself bound to a chair with vines.

            Legolas had appeared then, dressed in silver armor, which revealed the forest emerald embedded in his chest. Aragorn had struggled to free himself, and awakened the fire magic inside of him. He had wanted to hurt Legolas, nay, he had wanted to kill him, but something had prevented him.

            Legolas had been startled to find that there was another element mage other than him. He told Aragorn that he would not kill him, and asked Aragorn to join him. Aragorn had adamantly refused, so Legolas had let him return to his home with dire warnings. However, when Aragorn returned home, he found that Boromir had been crowned king in his absence. What more, when Aragorn angrily confronted Boromir about running from battle cowardly, Boromir had arrested him! 

            Aragorn had escaped by using his newly discovered fire powers to melt through his restraints, but the guards would have killed him if Legolas had not had a flash of foresight and come after him. Legolas was a very powerful mage, and the plants themselves had come to his aid and bound the guards in unbreakable bindings. Legolas took Aragorn back to his own kingdom and cared for him with his own hands. When Aragorn had recovered, he had sworn loyalty to Legolas. Legolas taught him how to harness the power of his element, fire. And on his twentieth birthday, two years after Boromir's betrayal, he had made Aragorn his second-in-command. As time progressed, Aragorn found himself in love with the beautiful emerald-eyed elf. It was not until he was twenty-four that he confessed to Legolas, only to discover the other felt the same way.

             * End Flashback. *

            "Aragorn?" Legolas asked sleepily as he looked at his lover.

            "I was just thinking about the past." Aragorn said

            "Ah." Legolas said. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Aragorn's chest and drifted off to sleep again.

            Aragorn's thoughts drifted towards the current problem at hand. Right now, they had to find the elusive wind mage. It was rumored that he could ride the winds as part of his powers. That could make him almost impossible to track. However, that would also keep him out of Frodo and Gimli's reaches.

            The next morning, the two of them set off. Both of them wore gray elven-cloaks over silver armor. Andúril hung at Aragorn's waist, along with a pair of daggers. Legolas had his bow and quiver of unlimited arrows, plus a long silver knife. However, even without their weapons, they could still fight well using magic.

            Elsewhere, in an underground hovel…

            "We must find the wind mage!" Frodo stormed furiously. Gimli agreed. 

            "Why did you not stay and fight with Aragorn?" Gimli yelled at Boromir. "If he had not joined Legolas, we would have no problem, for wood is weak against fire!"

            Boromir bowed his head shamefully.

            "Now if you were the wind mage, that would be no problem." Frodo said. "But you're not. Why do we keep you around anyway?"

            "Because he is a good general." Gimli said. 

            "Are you opposing me?" Frodo asked as a wave of water grew behind him.

            "Not at all." Gimli said, but Frodo could see the ground energy gathering about him.

            "Remember, it would not be a good idea for you to fight me." Frodo said, as the water vanished. "Earth is weak against water."

            Gimli growled. He detested taking orders from a hobbit half his size, but he didn't have much choice in the matter.

            "Gimli, you will stay here. I will go find the mage." Frodo said. "Serpentine!" At once, a great dragon of water formed. Frodo climbed on it's back and flew out of the hovel.

            Gimli glowered.

            Several days had passed. Aragorn and Legolas still hadn't located the wind mage. However, neither had Frodo. Suddenly, they heard crying.

            "Should we go check it out?" Aragorn asked.

            Legolas walked over to a tree and talked for a few seconds. "Yes. It seems that Frodo has found the wind mage. We had better hurry."

            "Phoenix!" Aragorn commanded. The flame ruby glimmered and a firebird appeared in front of them. Aragorn and Legolas both climbed on. Legolas was a bit uncomfortable being so near fire, but to his surprise he found that the flames from the bird were not harmful.

            From the sky, the saw Frodo and his dragon attacking a young human dressed in white. The wind mage was losing, rather badly too. 

            "Petal Whirlwind!" Legolas commanded as Frodo was covered with mana-sucking flower petals that attached themselves to his body.

            "Flaming Thunder!" Aragorn commanded as the fire enveloped the dragon and turned to electricity, trapping it.

            "Are you all right?" Legolas asked the human. Then, he looked at him again. "By Eléndil! You're a female!"

            "Yes." The girl said. "I was just minding my own business when he attacked me." She pointed to Frodo, who was struggling.

            "Will you come with us? I promise that we will protect you." Aragorn said. She smiled innocently and followed him onto the Phoenix. Legolas checked to make sure that Frodo was still down, before mounting Phoenix also.

            On the way back, Legolas and Aragorn explained to the girl(Char) that Frodo was an evil wizard who was trying to take over middle-earth. She agreed to join their cause, but she still couldn't understand why she had powers.

            "You failed?!" Gimli yelled at Frodo. "I can't believe it!"

            Frodo looked offended. "Well, one against two isn't very fair…"

            "We will have no chance to win now, you fool!" Gimli shouted. 

            "Maybe we still can. After all, you forgot one thing. She is still untrained and vulnerable." Frodo said.

            "Yes, maybe…" Gimli said. To push their advantage, they decided to attack Legolas and Aragorn before the wind mage came into her powers.

            Legolas and Aragorn were jolted awake in the middle of the night when they heard a horn blowing. 

            "That is Frodo's war cry." Aragorn said.

            "They have attacked us." Legolas replied grimly as he began pulling on his armor. Aragorn did the same. Just then, Char ran into their room.

            "What's that noise? I'm scared." She said.

            "The people who tried to kill you are attacking us." Aragorn explained. "We must fight them. Stay here. You'll be safe."

            "All right." Char said. She watched as Aragorn and Legolas rode into battle allowing with their followers.

            "Flaming Thunder!" Aragorn shouted, going for the army.

            "Poison Rain!" Legolas followed, as the skies opened and poison fell from the heavens.

            Frodo winced when a few drops of rain splattered on his immaculate blue tunic. Gimli had his shield over his head protectively, but it was not doing much good. The rain simply dripped off the shield and onto his pants. 

"Earthquake!" Gimli shouted, releasing his own elemental power.

            Aragorn scooped Legolas up off his horse and threw him onto Phoenix as the tremors started. Legolas stared in horror as Aragorn's horse and Aragorn both started falling into the chasm opened by Gimli's attack. 

            "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, trying to urge Phoenix downwards, who refused to budge.

            Legolas stared in dismay as Aragorn fell. "ARAGORN!"

            Without a trace, the earth closed over him.

            "You bastard!" Legolas shouted at Gimli, who looked rather pleased.

            Gimli shrugged unconcernedly. He pulled out his sword and charged Legolas. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow and shot it at Gimli, but Gimli's armor blocked it. Legolas barely had time to pull out his knife before Gimli's sword nearly took off his head. Legolas barely had time to wonder how a dwarf could jump so fast.

            "Binding Vine!" Legolas commanded, as vines surrounded Gimli, throttling him tighter and tighter. However, he was stopped short by Frodo's Aqua Shield attack.

            "Hurricane!" Frodo commanded, trapping Legolas inside a funnel of water. Phoenix disappeared instantly. "Ha!"

            His mirth was cut short by a bolt of fire. He looked at Aragorn. "How?"

            Char stepped out from behind Aragorn. "Wind Blast!" She shouted, blasting Gimli into the sky, where he fainted. 

            "You can't do anything to me." Frodo taunted, tightening the funnel around Legolas. "I could easily snap his neck. So why don't you two just drop your weapons and surrender now?"

            Aragorn hated to admit it, but Frodo was right. If only he could distract Frodo enough to make him let go of his attack for just one moment, Legolas would be free. But how could he?  
  


            Legolas watched Aragorn from inside the water. He couldn't breathe, and he was running out of air fast. If this continued he would die. With his last breath he transferred all his power to Aragorn through their bond before he blacked out.

            Aragorn felt warmth filling his body, fueling the fire in his veins. Suddenly, he knew what to do. He pointed at Frodo. "Fire Flower!" A million flowers flew out of the air around him, attaching themselves to Frodo before bursting into flame. Frodo cried out in pain and let go of the funnel, releasing Legolas. Aragorn hurried over to Legolas and proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth.

            Legolas opened his eyes slowly. "I'm not…dead?" he asked.

            "No, my love. I'll never let you go." Aragorn said as he kissed Legolas passionately, transferring Legolas' magic back to him. "Thank you."

            "No, thank _you_." Legolas corrected. A scream interrupted their conversation. They turned to see Frodo burning up. A second later, nothing was left but ashes.

            "So that's the power of love." Char said thoughtfully.

            "Yes." Both of them answered.

            Char smiled. "Does that mean we won?"

            "We did indeed, little one." Legolas said. He smiled. Indeed, the battle had ended, Frodo's forces forfeiting almost as soon as their leader had died. They had thrown down their weapons and fled.

            And so, peace came to Middle-Earth. Blah, blah, blah…

Hi! Please be gentle, as this is my first LOTR fic. No flames please! Constructive criticism is accepted, as are comments.


End file.
